


(Не)Желанная добыча

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Heaven's Secret (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Lucifer (Heaven's Secret), Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Теперь они будут стёрты с Небес, превратятся в ничтожную пыль вместе с драгоценной Уокер.
Relationships: Lucifer/Malbonte, Vicky Walker/Dino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Пролог

Люция с самого начала знала, что идея спасать Вики Уокер путём вторжения в лагерь сторонников Мальбонте была крайне идиотской. Они ворвались без плана, уложили пару чернокрылых охранников, а затем с позором попали в ловушку. Щёки Люции горели от унижения, её достоинство было растоптано. И всё из-за…

— Придурки, — прорычала она, обращаясь не то к демонам, поймавшим их, не то к несостоявшимся напарникам.

Дино молча смотрел на землю перед собой, Мими буквально излучала панику, её связанные крылья била нервная дрожь, а пухлые губы были искусаны. Они все осознавали провал, и это злило Люцию ещё сильнее. Какого чёрта нельзя было просто прислушаться к ней, а не играть в безмозглый героизм? Теперь они все в полной заднице и разделят одну судьбу — будут стёрты с Небес, превратятся в ничтожную пыль вместе с драгоценной Уокер. Если она, конечно, ещё не сменила сторону.

Люция усмехнулась, тут же скривившись от вспышки боли в разбитой губе. Она прикончит того ублюдка, который посмел поднять на неё, принцессу — уже практически королеву — Ада, руку. Казнит, заставив корчиться в агонии. Кое-чему у отца она всё же успела научиться.

Проходящие мимо демоны отпускали язвительные комментарии — в основном в адрес Дино. Люция одним взглядом стирала ухмылки с их лиц, а Мими, как бы жалко ни выглядела, оставалась дочерью уважаемого демона.

Они, казалось, целую бесконечность проторчали здесь, унизительно стоя на коленях, ожидая своего приговора. Крылья освободить не получалось, не травмируя или вырывая перья. Паника Мими постепенно передавалась Люции, хотя последней удавалось лучше контролировать себя. Она встретит самодовольного главаря этих ублюдков с гордостью, присущей её статусу.

_Какому? Пленницы?_

Саркастично прозвучало в её голове, вызывая болезненную пульсацию. Словно кто-то нагло расталкивал мысли, роясь в сознании, вытягивая наружу импульсивные эмоции. Блок не помогал, точнее, моментально крошился под мощным натиском, причиняя дискомфорт.

_Сопротивление бесполезно._

Мими ахнула, устремив взгляд куда-то вдаль. Люция ощутила, как энергия Дино преобразовалась в нечто совершенно непривычное — страх и его опутывал прочными нитями, пускал ледяные трещины в оболочку сознания.

Если сдадутся сейчас — им не выбраться.


	2. Часть 1

Вики смотрела виновато, мысленно сочувствовала, но ничего не могла сделать. Она находилась в том же положении, была шокирована не меньше, однако в глазах друзей ожидаемо читала недоумение (а в некоторых ещё и презрение).

Сейчас каждый мог оказаться потенциальным предателем, что повёлся на обещания Мальбонте об идеальном равноправном мире. Вики не велась, но кто знает, о чём думали в этот момент друзья, видя её рядом с виновником случившегося хаоса на Небесах.

Мальбонте что-то пробормотал подчинённому, и Мими увели, стараясь обращаться не слишком грубо. Прошёл мимо Люции, удостоив лишь нечитаемым взглядом и получив такой же взгляд в ответ.

***

Их разделили. Люция проводила взглядом Мими, затем — Дино, а после была отправлена в тесное подобие спальной комнаты. Даже в школе ей выделили угол приличнее, здесь же помещение напоминало коробку с дрянной кроватью, покосившимся шкафом и пыльным ковром на полу.

Вот тебе и _гордость_.

Она не удивилась бы, если он намеренно выбирал для её поселения самую стрёмную будку. Потому что боится и хочет ослабить. Сломить.

В дверь скромно постучали, и через пару мгновений внутрь заглянула Вики. Бледная, с наметившимися синяками под глазами — похоже, и она тут не особо отдыхала.

— Пришла посмотреть, какие хоромы выделил мне твой новый хахаль? — Люция скрестила руки на груди, оперевшись спиной о стену. К металлической конструкции, по ошибке именуемой кроватью, она не прикоснётся.

— Он не… — Уокер замялась, пристыженно опуская глаза. Дино себе места не находил, уговаривая их с Мими прилететь сюда и хотя бы попытаться. В глубине души лениво шевельнулось забытое презрение к непризнанной.

— После нашей победы я лично ему у себя котёл выделю. Даже начищенный.

— Люция… — она не позволила Вики договорить, в два шага оказавшись рядом и заставив вжаться в закрытую дверь.

Уокер и прежде иногда шарахалась от неё — если было, что скрывать — и Люции нравилось ощущать над ней превосходство, но сейчас эти попытки слиться с окружением только подтверждали отвратительные подозрения.

Поэтому Вики явилась к ней? Наведаться к Дино не позволила совесть?

— Послушай, Уокер, мы тут вроде как наш мир спасаем от больного ублюдка, возомнившего себя судьёй и мстителем, — коснулась светлой пряди волос непризнанной и потянула на себя, сокращая расстояние между лицами, — я не знаю, чем он тебе мозг промыл, но лучше прекрати увиваться за ним хвостом. Ничего он своей местью не добьётся, зато мы все вместе ещё как _добьём_ его.

Она повторяла общие фразы, произнесённые Ребеккой на собрании, а перед глазами мелькнул образ Ости — лучшей подруги, добровольно покинувшей их ряды. Неплохо бы встретить её где-нибудь снаружи и отвесить отрезвляющую пощёчину. Две пощёчины.

— Ты не понимаешь.

— Не сомневаюсь, — отстранилась со вздохом, давая немного личного пространства. Вики расправила плечи, но взгляд так и остался затравленным, — уйди, Уокер. Вымаливай прощения у Дино или проведай Мими, мне всё равно, — непризнанная вздрогнула, Люция умела делать больно словами. — Я тебя видеть не хочу. И _этого_ тоже. Пусть даже не рассчитывает прогнуть меня дурацкими телепатическими комментариями.

Брови Вики взметнулись вверх.

— Вы общаетесь? — это было искреннее удивление, что совершенно не сочеталось с образом злостной предательницы, выстроенным у Люции в голове.

— Ага. Ведём светские дискуссии, делимся свежими сплетнями и обмениваемся рецептами для ленивых… — сарказм сам сорвался с её уст, и Люция надеялась, что _с той стороны_ также был услышан, — Уокер, он мне пытается мозги расплавить, вывернуть наизнанку и заново слепить по-своему. Потому я слишком жёсткая палка в колёсах его амбиций.

***

Вики скептически покачала головой, но осталась безмолвной, зная, что с эгоцентричной наследницей трона Преисподней спорить бесполезно. Мальбонте не думал о Люции, как о препятствии. Он вообще о ней не думал, и максимум, что довелось услышать Уокер — это ворчание о «нежеланной добыче». Почему-то именно тогда у неё появилась ассоциация с дочерью Сатаны. Какая ирония.

Больше Люция не ответила ни на один вопрос, проигнорировала неловкие извинения, вынуждая исполнить её грубое пожелание и уйти с щемящей тревогой в груди.


	3. Часть 2

Она задремала, прислонившись к стене, такой брезгливо прохладной, отдающей запахом сырости и чего-то чужого. Не то, что дома, где были алые шёлковые простыни и роскошный балдахин, приглушённый свет и манящая соблазнительной интимностью обстановка.

_Люция._

В школе она делила комнату с Ости практически с самого начала, и жаловаться не приходилось. Они вместе поддерживали привычную атмосферу, иногда спали вдвоём на одной из кроватей. По-дружески и не только.

— Люция.

— Отвали, — приоткрывая глаза, лениво огрызнулась она, а в следующее мгновение захрипела от боли, волной прокатившейся по телу. Сжалась в беспомощный комок, из которого жестоко вытягивали жизнь.

— Ты не в том положении, чтобы грубить, — его голос звучал совсем близко. Отбросив прилипшие тёмные пряди, она подняла взгляд, тяжело дыша. Ему как будто даже напрягаться не приходилось. И вправду монстр, гораздо хуже, чем в легендах.

Вскочила на ноги, чтобы не смотреть на него снизу вверх, и всё равно была ниже на голову.

— Не смотри на меня так, — очень хотела оттолкнуть его, но понимала последствия своего безрассудства.

— Как? — Мальбонте изучал её с любопытством, без намёка на пошлость ощупывал внимательным взглядом. Впервые в жизни Люции захотелось прикрыться.

— Как на свою добычу.

Он расхохотался. Зловеще и властно, заставив Люцию поджать губы и стиснуть руки в кулаки, с намеренной болезненностью впиваясь ногтями в кожу. Для него происходящее — игра. Мнит себя вершителем судеб «слабых», управляет чужими жизнями словно фигурками на шахматной доске.

Интересно, какая ей выделена роль в его грандиозной партии.

Коснулся горячими пальцами её подбородка, приблизился и усмехнулся.

— Ты и есть моя добыча, Люция. Будь послушной, и мы поладим.

Она хмыкнула, а в мыслях наносила ему уверенный удар, оглушая на спасительные секунды и сбегая.

— Не советую, — опалил её губы жарким дыханием, дразня, пока она мечтала отвернуться. Снова прижаться к холодной стене и забыться на ещё одни грёбаные сутки.

***

Вики переплела свои пальцы с холодными пальцами возлюбленного. Он оказался примерно в тех же условиях, что и Люция, только не распространял вокруг себя ауру гнева. Был пугающе умиротворённым и, возможно, смирившимся с собственной участью.

— Ты правда меня теперь ненавидишь? — прильнула к груди. Удивилась, что не была отвергнута.

— Ненавижу? — Дино отозвался обречённым эхом, погладил её по плечу, задержал ладонь на пояснице. — Кто тебе это сказал?

Вики на мгновение поколебалась, заставив ангела моментально обо всём догадаться.

— Люция как обычно не следила за словами? — скорее устало, чем укоризненно пробормотал он, не отпуская Уокер и медленно отступая вместе с ней к кровати, на которую осторожно опустился, удержав возлюбленную на коленях. — Тяжело ей тут придётся. Вряд ли Мальбонте будет долго терпеть её нескончаемое бахвальство и дерзость.

Дино не удалось подружиться с Люцией за множество лет, но он никогда не желал ей зла. Мог раздражаться или даже показательно игнорировать чересчур заносчивый строптивый характер дочери Сатаны, но не злорадствовать над тем, как из-за этого она неизбежно нарвётся на серьёзные проблемы.

— Мне кажется, они не настолько разные, — задумчиво произнесла Вики, пропуская между пальцами мягкие пряди его волос, — именно поэтому я…

— Что? — не выдержав длительной паузы, спросил Дино, растерявшись, когда возлюбленная подалась вперёд, чтобы почти беззвучно прошептать ему на ухо:

— Вытяну его из тьмы так же, как однажды вытянула её.


	4. Часть 3

_— Не таскайся за мной, непризнанная, — Люция и рада бы применить силу против Уокер, но потом Фенцио на дерьмо изойдёт, занудно напоминая о правилах поведения в школе. Назначит посещение бесполезных дополнительных занятий или вовсе временно отстранит от учёбы. Не стоила она того, эта серая мышь._

_Вики упорно следовала за ней между массивными книжными полками, не теряя из виду. Школьная библиотека была в разы меньше адской и значительно беднее в плане редкой литературы, но всё же Люции нравилось проводить здесь время. Подальше от шумной чёрно-белой толпы, постоянно выясняющей между собой отношения либо страдающей ерундой._

_Или она просто привыкла существовать изолированно от большинства._

_— Оглохла? Отцепись._

_Уокер надула губы. Люция не искала подруг, особенно среди непризнанных ничтожеств. Захватив первую попавшуюся книгу, она направилась к креслу, чтобы за чтением абстрагироваться от назойливой спутницы._

Сквозь миниатюрное окно пробивались персиковые лучи, что редкими бликами отражались от белоснежных осколков. Три дня. Люция вот уже три дня подряд разбивала приносимую посуду с едой, отказываясь питаться и тем самым принимать подачки от врага. Вчера мелкие осколки поразили безэмоциональное лицо неизвестной ей непризнанной. Серокрылая тут же закрылась ладонями, попятилась к выходу и больше не появлялась.

_Принцесса бунтует?_

Тем же вечером Люция несколько часов корчилась в жутких приступах. Её рвало желчью, а конечности отказывались полноценно подчиняться воспалённому разуму. Она хваталась за стену, царапая ногтями, и делала жадные вдохи.

_Я отучу тебя быть избалованной._

Она прищурилась и поднесла дрожавшую руку к глазам. Похоже, очнулась с первыми закатными лучами, которые придавали её комнате кроваво-медовый оттенок. Сбоку заскрипела дверца шкафа, свисающая с одной петли после очередного выплеска злости. Кровать, будучи перевёрнутой, стояла по диагонали, занимая собой большую часть комнаты. Пока могла, Люция не сдерживалась, но в голове слышала лишь снисходительные смешки. Прошедшие три дня удивительным образом истощили её, выжали все силы и чувства, подсознание импульсивными узлами выкладывало единственное слово:

_С Д А В А Й С Я_

— Нет… Нет!

Она ухватилась за самый крупный осколок и со скоростью, не допускающей возможности передумать, нацелилась на собственное горло.

_— Оглохла? Отцепись._

_Вики казалось, что ещё один шаг вслед за Люцией, и посещение школьной библиотеки завершится рукоприкладством. Она видела раздражённое подрагивание багровых перьев и растущее напряжение в высокомерной походке. Люция потянулась за случайной книгой, затем устроилась в кресле, но — Вики не сомневалась — не прочла ни строчки._

_Прочистила горло, поймав на себе взгляд тёмно-алых глаз._

_— Я… хотела попросить совета._

_Тонкая бровь дьяволицы изящно изогнулась в недоумении, а пальцы крепче стиснули кожаный переплёт._

_— Метишь в ангелы, а за советами бегаешь к таким, как я? Да ты лицемерка, Уокер. Впрочем, та сторона как раз для этого подходит._

_Пропустила колкость мимо ушей. Её целью было завязать разговор пусть даже под нелепым предлогом._

_— Ну, и? — Люция закатила глаза, получив в ответ вопросительное выражение на лице. — За советом пришла? Так спрашивай и проваливай._

_Опустилась на кресло напротив, в волнении сложив руки перед собой._

_— Я хотела бы узнать поближе одну особу. Возможно, даже подружиться. Но она такая стерва, что я ума не приложу, как её до сих пор не разъела собственная желчь._

_Переплёт в руках дочери Сатаны треснул, разнося характерный звук по просторному помещению. Первый шаг сделан._


	5. Часть 4

Силуэт перед глазами расплывался, искривляя смутные очертания. Ощущался запах воска и медикаментов, комната явно была чужой. Плотно забинтованная шея отозвалась глубокой тупой болью при попытке пошевелиться.

— Не надо, Люци, — знакомый акцент на последнем слове. Только _ей_ позволялось коверкать имя с неподдельной заботой, не свойственной демонам. — Ты сделаешь себе хуже.

— Ости… — говорить было трудно. Дышать было трудно. Даже думать было трудно, хотя мысли и без этого куда-то испарились.

Значит, лучшая подруга успела её спасти. Она предала всех остальных, но не их многолетнюю дружбу.

Люция протянула к Ости руку, и та припала к ладони алыми губами, оставляя невесомый поцелуй.

— Не думала, что прощу тебя так быстро. Какого ты вообще... полетела за ним?

Ости отстранилась, осторожно вернув её руку на простыни. Люция знала ответ на свой же вопрос. Догорающие в камине поленья затрещали, приглушая мягкий свет и понемногу погружая комнату в сумрак.

— Потому что без него мы так и останемся в тени поганых белых крыльев, — Ости понизила голос до шёпота, — Мальбонте пообещал равенство.

У Люции не было сил, чтобы иронично усмехнуться. Умело же он подкупил большинство демонов сладкими речами о равных с Небесами правах.

— Я не понимаю, почему ты не отправилась тогда вместе со мной. Ты должна быть заинтересована больше всех. Трон Преисподней по праву твой, но едва ли белокрылые крысы будут с тобой считаться.

— А Мальбонте будет? Строго попросит всех и каждого слушать крошку Люцию и не обижать? С чего вдруг?

Ости неловко заёрзала на скрипучем деревянном стуле.

— Всем и так понятно, кто займёт место партнёрши рядом с ним, — казалось, невпопад ответила она, отводя глаза.

— От Уокер я чего-то другого и не ожидала.

— Причём тут она? — Ости раздражённо повела плечом, скрытым тканью тёмной куртки. — Я говорю не про Уокер. Будь иначе — ты не разлёживалась бы в покоях нашего будущего повелителя.

Повисла тяжёлая пауза. Обычно саркастичный голос в голове молчал, оставив Люцию наедине с напрашивающимся выводом. Дал время осознать. _Смириться_.

Ости ушла. Люция, повернув голову, следила за угасающим пламенем, язычки которого плясали всё ленивее. У огня не было выбора, как долго ему гореть, кого обжигать и когда умирать последними искрами в тлеющих углях. Огонь при всей своей силе был всего лишь рабом более мощных стихий. В детстве она считала огонь непокорным и старалась равняться на него, сейчас — жалела, мечтая быть кем угодно, только не повторять его неизбежную судьбу.

***

Вики осматривалась, наблюдая за умеренной суетой в лагере. Каждый был занят тем или иным поручением, каждый был звеном единого крупного механизма с масштабной задачей перевернуть и разломать привычное бытие и построить своё на обломках, оставшихся от поверженной стороны. Подойди она к любому из «союзников», и тот гордо заявит, что трудится во славу справедливости. Они все слепо доверились новому лидеру, даже не допуская возможности проигрыша. Он сыграл на их чувствах, подлил масла в прежде грамотно сдерживаемый огонь возмущений.

Но не только от него зависит, в каком направлении начнут выжигать искры, и от чего останется лишь горстка незначительного пепла.

Создавая эхо стуком невысоких каблуков, она двигалась по не самому широкому коридору, миновала тактическую комнату и остановилась у входа в спальню. Не стала торопиться, заглянув в узкую щель, оставленную не до конца закрытой дверью, и затаила дыхание.

— В моём видении ты сражалась на моей стороне.

***

С небольшим усилием Люция переместилась на край кровати, чтобы отвечать хотя бы сидя, а не беспомощно утопая в подушке. Рука Мальбонте опустилась на её шею, безболезненно сдавливая и поглаживая шероховатые бинты. Он пришёл спустя пару часов после визита Ости, но не произнёс ни слова. Не сводил задумчивого взгляда, будто пытаясь увидеть что-то скрытое. Люция ~~побоялась~~ не захотела огрызаться и не смотрела в ответ. Не шевелилась, позволяя его тёплой сухой ладони скользнуть ниже к линии ключиц.

_Примерно туда же был нанесён удар клинком. Глаза дьяволицы испуганно распахнулись, а малиновые губы приоткрылись в беззвучном восклицании. Она рухнула на колени, обагряя землю кровавыми слезами._

Люция растерянно моргнула. Пламя в камине вновь отзывалось потрескиванием, более уверенным на этот раз, как будто подпитывалось энергией извне. Длинные пальцы вернулись к бинтам, развязывая и небрежно выбрасывая на деревянный пол.

_Вики отчаянно закричала где-то позади, но находилась слишком далеко, чтобы прийти на помощь. Люция удерживала своего главного соперника, пока Ости с наслаждением и садистской ухмылкой медленно вырывала белоснежные крылья._

Большой палец мягким движением очерчивал скулу. Мальбонте присел, чтобы быть с ней на одном уровне.

_Этого непризнанного было сложно догнать в воздухе даже ей, однако немалый опыт в крылоборстве давал значительное преимущество. Она сбила парня одним мощным взмахом, сбросив на острые скалы. Выровняться и уклониться он не успел._

— Что это? — кровожадные картинки поочерёдно вспыхивали, показывая гибель большинства знакомых _от её рук_. Реалистичность происходящего вызывала мурашки.

— В моём видении ты сражалась на моей стороне. Была рядом со мной.

Он переплёл её пальцы со своими, посмотрел прямо в глаза, не скрывая надежды. Прежняя атмосфера, что отдавала его устрашающим превосходством над ней, исчезла.

— Будь моей союзницей, Люция.


	6. Часть 5

Вики отшатнулась, прикрывая рот ладонью в попытке заглушить шумные вдохи, полные начинающейся паники. Быстро огляделась, убедившись, что никого нет рядом, и прильнула обратно. Наверняка её присутствие было замечено, но если нет — она понадеется на благоразумие дочери Сатаны. Люция никогда не поддерживала Мальбонте, чуть не покончила с собой, лишь бы не быть его пленницей — он может завербовать кого угодно, только не её.

— Предлагаешь стоя плечом к плечу с тобой уничтожать моих… — с её уст не сорвалось доказательство наличия единственной слабости, — знакомых?

Мальбонте покачал головой. Их пальцы так и оставались переплетёнными, словно от этого зависела какая-то особая связь между ними.

— Предлагаю восстановить справедливость. Или тебя устраивает тот факт, что демоны априори ниже ангелов в небесной иерархии?

Красивые черты лица Люции исказились, но лишь на мгновение. Она наконец решила отстраниться, с глубоким вздохом подвинулась ближе к изголовью кровати и едва заметно напряглась, когда Мальбонте последовал за ней.

— Меня не волнуют ангелы. Пусть хоть подавятся своим тщеславием. Если хочешь видеть меня своей союзницей, предоставь гарантии.

— Гарантии… — повторил он, оскалившись и расслабленно устроившись рядом.

— Всего лишь сделка с без пяти минут королевой демонов, — Люция улыбнулась краешком рта, но тут же изменилась в лице, услышав в ответ категоричное:

— Ты ещё не готова.

***

_— Что ты там вякнул, ангелок?_

_Окружившие их ангелы и демоны зашептались, расступаясь и пропуская разъярённую Люцию. Вики вцепилась в руку Дино, намереваясь увести его подальше от очередного конфликта, однако он остался стоять, со впечатляющим хладнокровием выдерживая испепеляющий взгляд дьяволицы._

_— Я сказал, что тебе пока рано примерять на себя статус королевы, — спокойно произнёс он без тени язвительности._

_— Самоуверенный ублюдок, — прошипела Ости, делая шаг вперёд, но Люция властным взмахом руки приказала подруге замолкнуть._

_— Отпрыск простого учителя будет рассуждать о статусах? Не смеши меня._

_Дино не поддавался на провокации. Только с Люцией никогда не работала схема «игнорируй, и от тебя отстанут»._

_— Язык проглотил? Правильно. Молчи — будешь умнее выглядеть._

_Демоны одобрительно заулюлюкали, Люция самодовольно вскинула подбородок и с вызовом перевела взгляд на Вики._

_— Непризнанная, даже не заступишься за благоверного?_

_Уокер поёжилась под пронзительным колючим взглядом. Ей ведь ангелы с самого начала говорили, что с Люцией связываться не стоит, а она нажила себе проблем ещё в библиотеке, когда позволила дерзкую колкость в адрес дьяволицы._

***

Идея, ранее озвученная Вики, казалась Дино чистым безумием. Мальбонте был живым воплощением мстительности и тьмы, с ним не получится договориться, взывая к всеобщей дружбе и доброте. Ангельская часть в нём плотно запечатана и скрыта за пеленой нескончаемой злобы.

Люция «исправилась», потому что сама начала тянуться к ним. Теперь Вики взвалила на свои плечи непосильную ношу, и Дино боялся потерять возлюбленную, оказавшись бесполезным.

Он с тихим стоном спрятал лицо в ладонях, затем поднялся с кровати и прошёлся по тесной комнате, размышляя о следующем шаге, который должен быть предпринят.


	7. Часть 6

_Атмосфера вокруг была заполнена металлическим привкусом. Тут и там раздавался лязг сталкивающихся клинков. Тела поверженных в неестественных позах приземлялись друг за другом, численный перевес сторон каждую секунду менялся, но все они неизбежно несли потери._

_Уокер, зарычав, намертво вцепилась в плечи Ости, возвышающейся над телом Дино, который без сознания лежал в стремительно увеличивающейся кровавой луже. Всегда самодовольный взгляд дьяволицы быстро сменился испуганным, стоило прочувствовать сокрушительную энергию непризнанной._

_Ближайшие субантры нацелились на Вики, но были отвлечены ангелами, атаковавшими внезапно и, возможно, спасшими её от жестокого растерзания агрессивными монстрами, что слепо подчинялись Мальбонте._

_Сам он сжимал в руке сияющий ключ от врат Шепфа, предвкушая победу._

_Люция приземлилась рядом, рукавом стирая с лица следы чужой крови. Её одежда была покрыта пылью и грязью, багровые перья местами склеились, что затруднило полёт после погони за непризнанным._

_— Мы в одном шаге, Люция. С Шепфа будет покончено. Месть свершится._

«Значит, такова расстановка сил», — подумала, задержав любопытный взгляд на карте и коснувшись кончиками пальцев отмеченных стратегических точек. С особой тщательностью была учтена каждая мелочь, проработаны все маршруты. Партия идеально просчитана, роли распределены, осталось претворить теоретический план в реальность. И если видение было правдиво, Мальбонте хватит пары часов до окончательного триумфа.

— Рад, что ты уже искренне интересуешься моими планами.

Вздрогнула, слегка оглядываясь и чувствуя чужие ладони на своих плечах.

— Я ещё не дала своего согласия, — должно было звучать гораздо увереннее.

— Формально — да. Но ты до сих пор со мной, хотя будучи освобождённой давно могла покинуть это место.

— И ты допустил бы это?

Он наклонился к её уху, убрал мешающиеся тёмные пряди и прошептал с нескрываемой насмешкой:

— Нет.

***

Они были собраны вокруг небольшого костра: бывшие пленники, которым предоставился последний шанс вступить в ряды союзников Мальбонте либо открыто объявить о желании познать все грани жестокости сильнейшего в мире существа.

Поочерёдно последовали отказы: вежливый от Мими, принципиальный от Дино и грубый от непризнанного, чьё имя Люция не старалась запомнить. Отрицательный ответ «шайки неудачников», как их окрестила Ости, был более чем предсказуем и в то же время заставил выдохнуть с облегчением — пусть в меньшинстве, но они были готовы к противостоянию. Почти как герои из художественных книг, которые жертвуют собой, спасая мир.

Вики тактично отмалчивалась и держалась в стороне ото всех, прячась в тени. Иногда у Люции складывалось впечатление, будто Уокер ведёт двойную игру. Не привлекает к себе внимания, что-то вынюхивает под видом верной союзницы, а после использует полученные сведения в своих непонятных целях.

Мальбонте не выглядел расстроенным несложившимся пополнением. Едва ли победа могла зависеть от участия посредственной троицы; Люции было понятно его равнодушие.

Она уставилась на протянутую руку.

_Ты до сих пор со мной_  
_Будь моей союзницей_

Взявшийся из ниоткуда порыв ветра пронёсся над костром, заставляя яркое пламя припасть к земле на несколько мгновений, а после восстановиться в меньшем размере. Ветер будто унёс с собой часть силы огня, не дав ничего взамен.

— Ну, а ты, Люция? — улыбка Мальбонте свидетельствовала об уверенности в очевидном выборе, и больше сомневаться было нельзя.

В волнении заправила тёмную прядь волос за ухо, пробежалась взглядом по ~~друзьям~~ , усмехнулась и громко, чтобы услышал каждый из присутствующих, произнесла:

— Я…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus (для тех, кто заплатил 100 алмазиков): https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217990/chapters/72703830
> 
> Путь отказа: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217990/chapters/72703854
> 
> Путь согласия: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217990/chapters/72703878


	8. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По событиям пятой части.

— Не готова?! — вскрикивает, резко поворачиваясь к Мальбонте и ощущая, как накаляется внутренний сгусток энергии, пускает по венам знакомые импульсы ярости.

Сколько ещё раз придётся услышать о собственной «неготовности»… Каждое озвученное сомнение откалывало от её прежде непробиваемого эго здоровенный осколок и отшвыривало, чтобы нельзя было вернуть и склеить.

— Нет. Но я ведь не говорю, что это навсегда, — рука Мальбонте протянута к ней ладонью вверх, и она кладёт собственную ладонь, после чего оказывается притянутой к нему за талию. Сгусток энергии блекнет, но пульсирует, наполняя голодным желанием.

Когда она в последний раз всерьёз с кем-то сближалась?

Сухие губы касаются шеи, собственнически исследуют кожу, вызывая приятные мурашки. Она зарывается пальцами в его чёрные волосы, привлекает к себе, свободной рукой скользит ниже, проникая под грубую ткань штанов. Слышит низкий стон, дышит чаще и громче. Сгусток энергии становится интимно алым и сосредотачивается внизу живота.

— Значит, к трону королевы Ада я не готова, а кувыркаться с тобой — всегда пожалуйста? — язвит и срывается на хриплый стон, когда он в ответ прикусывает кожу на горле, оставляя багровое пятно.

— Я тебя не держу, — она буквально чувствует его нахальную улыбку, — можешь уйти прямо сейчас.

— Не надейся, — настойчивым движением заставляет перевернуться и устраивается сверху. Невольно отвлекается на скрип кровати, но вновь обращает взгляд вниз. Наклоняется и с дерзостью впивается в губы, постепенно углубляя поцелуй. Едва не задыхается от внезапного сплетения энергий, предшествующего объединению плоти.

Она не против быть неготовой, лишь бы он и дальше направлял её своей страстью.


	9. Путь отказа

— Отказываюсь.

Уверенным шагом направилась к _друзьям_ и остановилась рядом, скрестив руки на груди. Она ещё не настолько свихнулась, чтобы добровольно подписывать смертный приговор привычному миру. Может быть, не самому справедливому, но всё равно не заслуживающему полного разрушения.

Взгляд Мальбонте опасно помрачнел, но передумывать было поздно. Вместе атаковав его с разных сторон, они просто выигрывали время, секунды на отступление, за которые успели бы скрыться и обсудить, что делать дальше.

Он с лёгкостью мог справиться с ней одним телепатическим ударом, но, видимо, желал честной борьбы, и этим показным благородством стоило воспользоваться.

***

— Люция… спасибо, — негромкий голос Дино эхом отразился от стен просторной пещеры, послужившей временным укрытием для их отряда ~~самоубийц~~. Мими устало опустилась на ближайший камень и жалобно всхлипнула, привлекая внимание непризнанного, который ободряюще положил ладонь на её плечо и попытался улыбнуться, но вышло не очень убедительно.

— За что, ангелок? — Люция беззлобно усмехнулась и разместилась на подобии ступеней, закинув ногу на ногу.

— За поддержку. Мальбонте явно на тебя рассчитывал.

— Люблю не соответствовать банальным ожиданиям.

Некоторое время они находились в тишине, прислушиваясь к внешним звукам. Их никто не преследовал, не разыскивал, и это было странно. Быть великодушно отпущенными врагом — сомнительная утопия, похожая на обманчивое затишье перед бурей, в центр которой их неизбежно затянет.

Дино напрягся, настороженно повернувшись ко входу и подав знак Люции. Непризнанный закрыл собой Мими. Кто-то приближался снаружи, не раскрывая своей энергии, но определённо был один. Крылья со свистом рассекали потоки воздуха, спустя мгновение незнакомец приземлился. Люция подкралась ко входу, гадая, куда будет выгоднее нанести удар. Им неизвестны рост и сила незваного гостя, непонятны намерения. Она предпочтёт сразу его вырубить, нежели допустить секундное промедление, которое с вероятностью будет стоить им всем жизни.

Первый удар был заблокирован. Обладательница светлых прядей, выбившихся из-под ткани капюшона, демонстрировала удивительную реакцию, но сама не нападала. Отступила на шаг и в беззащитном жесте вскинула руки.

— Люция, стой!

Изящным движением она откинула капюшон.

— Вики! — лёгким толчком отпихнув непризнанного в сторону, Мими бросилась к подруге и крепко обняла.

— Я указала вашим преследователям ложное направление, — Уокер обвела всех взглядом, словно желая убедиться, что никто во время побега не был ранен. Погладила нервно рассмеявшуюся Мими по голове, — они обо всём догадаются рано или поздно, а пока мы… — пересеклась взглядом с Люцией, дождалась понимающего кивка, — возьмём передышку.

Люция поднялась наверх и, обхватив себя руками, вдохнула прохладный воздух. Ветер редкими порывами трепал её причёску, очищал крылья от пыли, забившейся между багровыми перьями. Здесь хотелось, но не получалось расслабиться.

— Уокер, твоим стальным яйцам можно позавидовать, — оглянулась через плечо на подошедшую непризнанную, — если бы в лагере узнали о твоей игре в шпионку, даже влиятельная мамочка не спасла бы тебя от наказания.

Вики фыркнула, остановившись чуть позади.

— «Влиятельная мамочка» и дала мне это задание — втереться в доверие, узнать тайны и планы. И я неплохо справлялась, взаимодействуя с Мальбонте, а потом ему в руки попала одна «нежеланная добыча» и захватила всё внимание, поставив под угрозу мою миссию.

— Совсем страх потеряла меня в чём-то обвинять? — после недолгой паузы отозвалась Люция, усмехнувшись. Теперь ей была понятна роль Уокер в происходящем хаотичном месиве.

— Кстати, он очень зол на тебя.

— Я ему ничего не обещала.

Они устроились рядом, усевшись на тёмно-зелёную траву, что покрывала плоскую поверхность пещеры. Это напомнило Люции о переломном моменте в их недавнем прошлом, когда они также в умиротворённом уединении приняли решение прекратить конфликт.

_— Что за..? — уставилась на мизинец, протянутый непризнанной._

_— На Земле это знак примирения. Мы скрестим мизинцы и больше не будем ругаться._

_— Ты сумасшедшая, Уокер, — опасливо огляделась по сторонам, но сплела свой мизинец с её._

Вики прочистила горло, вырывая её из воспоминаний.

— А мне показалось… точнее, я случайно услышала…

— Рада за твой хороший слух, Уокер, — перебила недружелюбно, намекая на нежелание продолжать эту тему. Поднялась на ноги и отряхнула костюм от прилипших травинок, — думаю, тебе лучше провести оставшееся время с Дино, а не тратить его на меня.

***

Небо заполонили субантры, кишащие как будто в абсолютно каждом промежутке пространства, шумные и беспощадные, страшнейшее живое оружие при грамотном управлении.

Мими и Дино оборонялись в восточном секторе, постепенно сминаемые чудовищной армией. Непризнанный предпринимал очередную попытку навести смуту в небе и всякий раз лишь чудом уворачивался от длинных когтей. Основные силы врага ещё не прибыли, а они уже понемногу сдавали позиции. Мальбонте заполучил ключ, и теперь было необходимо сделать всё возможное и невозможное ради защиты врат.

Уокер вскрикнула, приземлившись на спину, и на неё тут же спикировала субантра, впиваясь когтями в кожу на груди. Пытаясь добраться до сердца.

Люция врезалась в птицу, отталкивая, но тем самым делая хуже. Субантра улетела, унося в когтях кусок плоти и оставляя Вики обездвиженно лежать с обширной раной. Они находились далеко от остальных союзников, все были заняты локальными сражениями, отвлечь кого-либо из которых было равно косвенному участию в убийстве.

Она обхватила ладонь Уокер, не находя в себе даже банальных слов поддержки. Что толку от просьб выкарабкаться, если через несколько мгновений последние частицы жизни покинут непризнанную? Наверняка в этот момент ей хотелось бы попрощаться с кем-то более близким. Матерью, возлюбленным, лучшей подругой или на худой конец уйти в одиночестве, а не в присутствии той, с кем было связано больше негативных воспоминаний, нежели положительных.

_Люция._

Вздрогнула.

Обернулась. Никого.

Внутри словно расцвёл чёрный бутон и пустил корни по всему телу, когда сильная рука внезапно схватила сзади за волосы и рывком оттащила от тела Уокер.

Взглянула на собственные руки, стремительно покрывающиеся чернильными узорами, несущими смерть.

Провалилась.

Исчезла.

Сдалась.

И вправду всего лишь _добыча_.


	10. Путь согласия

— Согласна.

Больше не смотрела на друзей, понимая, что не вынесет их отчаянного осуждения. Методы Мальбонте были жестокими, но цель стоила всех потенциальных жертв.

Ухватилась за его руку, не смогла заставить себя улыбнуться в ответ.

— Правильный выбор.

Вмиг оказалась позади него, закрытая мощными крыльями от атаки Дино и Мими — непродуманной, а потому обречённой на неудачу. Вместе с непризнанным парочка взмыла в воздух, отчаянно обернулась на Вики и скрылась за облаками.

***

Вики безуспешно пыталась унять беспокойную дрожь, скрестив руки на груди. Взгляд её метался по комнате, цеплялся за трещинки в стенах, тонкий слой пыли на маленьком окне и всё тот же широкий стол, застеленный подробными картами и схемами. На самой большой карте появились изменения в виде чёрных крестов, обозначающих захваченные либо уничтоженные точки. Красным цветом обведено местоположение ключа от врат Творца.

— Ты пришла помолчать? — он к ней даже не повернулся, увлечённый распределением сил. — Если да, не трать моё время.

Несколькими минутами ранее ей казалось, что начать этот разговор будет куда легче. Как будущий ангел она не должна испытывать страх перед благим делом. Мама никогда не боялась.

— Есть ли хоть малейший шанс, что ты…

— Нет.

— Но если мы…

— Нет.

Вики закусила губу чуть сильнее, ощутив лёгкий металлический привкус в пересохшем рту. Чего она ожидала? Что он забудет об упрямстве при первой же её просьбе и передумает мстить всем ангелам из-за жестокой ошибки нескольких?

— Возможно, есть другой путь, — протараторила, не желая вновь быть прерванной и почувствовать себя идиоткой. Неразумным слабым птенцом рядом с мудрым и мощным драконом.

— Есть, — Мальбонте издевательски усмехнулся, — если Шепфа сам сдастся, как и все те, кто его поддерживает. Их в любом случае ждёт казнь, разница заключается лишь в добровольности.

***

Сначала глубокий вдох, затем пауза длительностью в несколько мгновений и медленный, спокойный выдох. В поле зрения уже появлялись постройки города, который Люция всем сердцем терпеть не могла. Унылая серость на улицах, снующие жители, что скорее походили на жалкие тени — отвратительный городишко, единственным нормальным местом в котором был небольшой бар. Тот самый, что в считанные секунды разлетелся в щепки от взрыва.

_Если эта дыра была тебе дорога —_   
_позже её отстроят заново._

Взгляд задержался на широких багровых крыльях впереди. Они будто были символом погибели для всего, что попадалось на пути и отказывалось подчиняться.

Армия субантр позади них по приказу смертоносным дождём нырнула вниз. На свои главные цели.

Люция скривилась, заметив безумный блеск в глазах летевшей рядом Ости. С противоположной стороны Уокер перемещалась с каменным выражением на лице. Две бессмысленные крайности, а она идеально посередине.

Отделившись от остальных, зависла над тем, что осталось от бара. Обугленные руины, среди которых завязалась первая битва. Один из солдат Мальбонте с чрезмерной яростью атаковал Мими. Свист меча, покинувшего ножны, удар, уворот и снова удар — дочь Мамона оказалась серьёзным противником, явно подготовленным к сражению. Люция помнила её тренировки и пусть не впечатляющие, но уверенные результаты. Демон пал, застигнутый врасплох серией коротких, но метких атак. Мими вытерла кровоточащую губу, с трудом сдерживая победную улыбку.

— Неплохо, — приземлившись рядом с бездыханным телом, Люция подняла его оружие. В Аду мастера ковали и более прочные клинки, а этим было впору мошек от себя отгонять, но и его должно хватить, по сути, для такой же «мошки».

— Ты всё-таки с нами, Люци! — наивное восклицание, встреченное одним мощным выпадом. Клинок пронзил дьяволицу насквозь, отравил плоть и разом лишил необходимой для борьбы и восстановления энергии. Глаза Мими испуганно распахнулись, а малиновые губы приоткрылись в беззвучном крике. Она пошатнулась и рухнула на колени, обагряя землю кровавыми слезами, струящимися по бледным щекам.

— Прости, Мими. Больше не с вами.

От невинного остекленевшего взгляда по позвоночнику пробежал холодок. Мими была подругой детства, почти что младшей сестрой, за которой поначалу хотелось присматривать, а после — избавиться от её назойливого присутствия в серьёзной и совершенно не подходящей ребяческому характеру компании.

_Каждая жертва по имя равенства_   
_сделает тебя на шаг ближе к трону._

Закрыла уши руками, почувствовала ком, подкативший к горлу. Ей не нравилось убивать, она не знала, какого чёрта вообще согласилась поддерживать его. Пнула перед собой обугленный деревянный обломок, услышала взмахи крыльев и медленно повернулась на звук.

— Пожалуйста, Люция, скажи, что ты опоздала, — взгляд светлых глаз на мгновение метнулся к телу Мими.

И это он иногда упрекал её в неспособности принимать правду.

— Нет. Я успела _вовремя_.

Дино разомкнул губы, но так и не смог ничего ответить. Только дышал: вдох, длительная пауза, выдох.

— А что такого? Я для всех вас всегда была злом, — ложь, — и наконец нашла своё место.

— Место мерзавки и убийцы? — правда.

— Место будущей королевы.

Она побеждала его в поединках не менее пяти сотен раз с самого детства. Дино старался, прилагал больше усилий, чем могло выдержать его тело, но на её стороне были талант и наследственность. Вечные соперники, настоящие символы противостояния для своего поколения.

— Лучше бы ты Уокер выносил мозг своей моралью. Она выбрала ту же сторону, что и я.

— К счастью, нет, — ответил со странной уверенностью.

На удивление не хватило времени. Ости врезалась в Дино, толкая в спину и пытаясь травмировать крылья. Подлый приём, поддержи который, она навсегда поставит крест на их честном соперничестве и окончательно упадёт в его глазах.

Тело двигалось само по себе. Захват, парирование ментального удара, подсечка, игнорирование отчаянного крика Уокер где-то вдалеке.

Победа номер пятьсот один.

Люция удерживала своего главного соперника, пока Ости с наслаждением и садистской ухмылкой медленно вырывала белоснежные крылья.

— Прощай, ангелок, — крылья были брезгливо отброшены, Ости демонстративно вытерла ладони о светлую одежду Дино и вскинула голову, хищно сосредоточившись на новой цели.

— Он мой, — Люция коснулась её плеча и лениво взмыла ввысь.

Этого непризнанного было сложно догнать в воздухе даже ей. Его навыки отмечали ещё в школе, однако немалый опыт в крылоборстве давал Люции значительное преимущество. Она сбила парня одним мощным взмахом, сбросив на острые скалы. Выровняться и уклониться он не успел.

На обратный путь пришлось потратить чуть больше времени, она умудрилась заблудиться в парочке особо коварных поворотов, а когда достигла нужной точки, атмосфера вокруг была заполнена металлическим привкусом. Тут и там раздавался лязг сталкивающихся клинков. Тела поверженных в неестественных позах приземлялись друг за другом, численный перевес сторон каждую секунду менялся, но все они неизбежно несли потери.

Мальбонте сжимал в руке сияющий ключ от врат Шепфа, предвкушая победу.

Люция приземлилась рядом, рукавом стирая с лица следы чужой крови. Её одежда была покрыта пылью и грязью, багровые перья местами склеились, что затруднило полёт после погони за непризнанным.

— Мы в одном шаге, Люция. С Шепфа будет покончено. Месть свершится.

***

Возможно, фатальной ошибкой стала её нерешительность и отказ пересечь врата. Или же он не учёл истинное могущество Творца, а также то, что половина сил перешла к Уокер, которая в последний момент ~~предсказуемо~~ поддержала, как ей казалось, «добро».

Многие бессмертные считали самым жестоким наказанием Небытие, однако в редких случаях приговором было кое-что похуже.

Неизвестно, по каким причинам у них обоих сохранилась память, но, оказавшись сосланными на Землю доживать жизнь обычных смертных, лишённые крыльев, в один момент они вспомнили всё. Фрагменты прошлого болезненно восстанавливались, напоминая о разгромленных амбициях и множестве жертв.

Каким-то чудом, стечением удачных совпадений, но им удалось отыскать место, где когда-то очень давно были похоронены родители Мальбонте. Заброшенное кладбище поросло растительностью, надгробия либо раскрошились под влиянием времени, либо были «съедены» густым зеленоватым мхом.

Люция сидела, оперевшись на ствол высохшего дерева. Она не смогла смотреть на то, как Мальбонте упал на колени перед предполагаемыми могилами. Смахнула невидимую слезинку и отвернулась. Умение сочувствовать в человеческом теле просто зашкаливало — Люция удивлялась, как людей не разрывало от спектра сильных эмоций. Прежде она переполнялась лишь гневом, к которому привыкла, но теперь могла ощущать покалывающую дрожь от радости, печали, веселья, любви… и ей это начинало нравиться.

Он молча опустился рядом; было видно, что при ней держался, и, наверное, стоило дать ему возможность побыть в одиночестве, но Люция, повернувшись, решительно заключила его в объятия. И почувствовала капельки влаги на обнажённом плече.

***

— Это точно её дом? — Вики прокручивала в памяти маршрут, по которому можно было добраться до жилья Люции. Лишь бы с адресом не ошибиться…

Дино ободряюще сжал её ладонь. Он давно оправился от ран, полученных на войне с армией Мальбонте. Его новые крылья стали ещё прекраснее, правда наслаждаться ими Вики могла лишь на Небесах — здесь они предусмотрительно сменили облик на земной.

Входная дверь распахнулась, и на крыльцо вышла пожилая женщина. Поправила шаль на плечах и бережно коснулась лепестков розы, куст которой рос на ухоженной клумбе.

— Это она! — шёпотом воскликнула Вики и рванулась вперёд, но Дино перехватил её под локоть, вынуждая остановиться. В ответ на возмущённый взгляд вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Вики, для них здесь прошло не меньше сотни лет. Это не может быть Люция.

Вики застыла в безрадостном осознании. Как она могла забыть о разнице течения времени? Её плечи поникли, а руки безвольно повисли по бокам.

— Но мы можем попробовать поговорить с этой женщиной, — сердце Дино жалостливо сжималось, когда он видел возлюбленную такой, — возможно, ей что-то известно о прежних жильцах.

Пройдя по аккуратной каменной дорожке, они приблизились к женщине и мягко воздействовали на сознание, чтобы не напугать странными вопросами. Поначалу растерянная, старушка с вежливой улыбкой пригласила их войти, провела в гостиную и предложила чай, отказываться от которого было бы некультурно.

Дом ей достался по наследству, и оставить его она, будучи бездетной, планировала племянникам либо приюту для животных, в котором по молодости работала волонтёром.

— Дом приобрели бабушка с дедушкой, — шаркая мягкими тапочками по деревянному полу, старушка взяла планшет с журнального столика и вернулась к гостям. Семейные фотографии сохранялись в специальном архиве и делились по десятилетиям.

Вики ахнула и незаметно толкнула Дино в бок, когда на одном изображении мелькнули знакомые лица. Женщина, машинально пролистав чуть вперёд, вернула фотографию.

— Это дедушка с бабушкой, — пояснила она, тепло улыбаясь, — ещё молодые. Бабушка здесь беременна моей матерью, а на руках у дедушки мой годовалый дядя.

На глаза Вики навернулись непрошенные слёзы. Жизнь была поистине странной штукой. То, что должно было стать страшным наказанием, преобразовалось в счастье и покой. Дино приобнял её за плечи, уголок его губ дрогнул в скромной улыбке.

Женщина отложила планшет, на несколько минут скрылась на втором этаже, и, спустившись, показала гостям бархатную коробочку, внутри которой лежала подвеска в виде крыльев на цепочке.

— Подарок от бабушки, — она положила подвеску на раскрытую морщинистую ладонь, — правда, мне эти крылья всегда почему-то казались больше дьявольскими, чем ангельскими.

Дино и Вики обменялись понимающими взглядами.


End file.
